House of Secrets House of Talents
by Sibunafan4life
Summary: What if the Bratz enrolled to Nina's school. What happens when evrybody at Anubis House finds out Nina's secret. That she is a Bratz! I really suck at summaries... Just read it.
1. Surprise

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first story. Hope you guys like it! **

**Nina's POV**

"Nina?" I heard Amber say as she peeped her head inside our room.

I was on my bed typing a book report for English that was due tomorrow while listening to the music on my iPod Touch.

"Yes Amber?" I replied without taking my eyes of the screen of my laptop. My fingers were flying all over the keyboard like mad. I really wanted to finish this assignment as quickly as I can and Amber interrupting me while I'm in the middle of it really isn't helping.

"Trudy wants us all downstairs in the living room. She has something very important to tell us. Something about new students coming."

_We have new students coming?_ I thought to myself. I sighed heavily and stop typing all together. I closed my laptop slightly, grabbed my iPod of my dresser, and scooted myself off the bed.

"Coming, com-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence because Amber grabbed my right wrist and harshly pulled me out of the room and began dragging me down the stairs, quite loudly I might add.

"Quiet!" Victor yelled from his office.

Man! Even from the music blasting through my ear buds, I can still hear his voice!

"Okay Cranky pants." Amber mumbled as she began going down the stairs at a normal speed, still dragging me behind her.

Her comment, which I heard, made me laugh. _Yep. That summarizes Victor all right._ My thoughts were interrupted by the movement of my body jumping up and down as we went down.

"Um Amber," I said, "I think I'm perfectly capable of walking down the stairs without your help, thank you very much."

"I know, but you're so slow."

I just laughed. There was no point of arguing with her.

"Okay Trudy, we're here!" Amber announced when we came into the living room.

"Oh good!" Trudy said.

Amber released me from her grip and ran to the other side of the room to sit next to Alfie.

"So Trudy," I asked as I pulled of my ear buds and walked over to the kitchen counter to get some already cold water bottles already on it. There were two of them so I waved it in the air in a gesture that says "Does anyone want this". Mick was the first one to get the clue and I threw one to him across the room. He caught it perfectly without a single flaw. "What is it about umm, new students coming?"

"Oh yes! They should be arriving any moment now."

"Why are we having more people come here?" Patricia asked, whining a little bit. "Don't we already have enough?"

"Patricia, that is so mean. Just because you don't like the idea of having new students here doesn't mean others don't." Mara said.

Patricia scowled as she rolled her eyes at Mara's reasoning.

"Thank you, Mara." Trudy said.

"Are they boys or girls because I really want it to be girls so I can have some girl talk with them because no one here" - she pointed to me and all the girls - "is helping."

All the girls, including me, rolled our eyes.

"Yes, Amber. They are girls and are from America." Trudy explained.

"Great. We get more Americans." Jerome mumbled under his breath.

Me and Eddie, who both heard Jerome's comment, gave him an exasperated look. Jerome, who noticed, put his hands in the air in surrender and leaned back on the couch he was sitting with Mara.

"How many students are enrolling?" Joy asked.

"Three." Trudy answered.

"Where exactly will they be sleeping? We don't really have enough room as it is." Fabian pointed out.

"In the attic." Trudy said.

"Do you know what their names are, Trudy?" I asked before I took a drink from my water bottle.

"Their names are enrolling Cloe Shaye, Jade Parrish, and Sasha Browning." **(A/N: Just made up their last names)**

When I heard those names, I immediately did a spit-take over the counter. Everybody looked at me in half surprise, half confusion.

"Nina, dear. Are you alright?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, Nina. You look like you've seen a ghost." Amber added.

Just then, we heard the doorbell ring.

"Ohhh, that must be them now." Trudy affirmed us.

"I'll get it Trudy." I said as I was already running to the door.

When I opened the door, I saw the faces of my former friends that I thought I would never see again. I saw Cloe, Jade, and Sasha: my Bratz.

"Yasmin?" They all asked, more than shouted it.

"Oh no."

**A/N: Hopefully, this is a good introduction of the story. How did you guys like it. Like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me? Tell me in your reviews! **

**~Sibunafan4life =]**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note #1**

**Sorry guys that this isn't a new chapter, but I have a question for you guys: For my other story, My season 3 of House of Anubis, do you think that Mick should stay at Anubis House or go back to Austrilia? Tell me in your reviews. Also, please tell me some ideas you want to happen in this story and the other one. I promise that I will update on my stories, especially this one. I've been very busy with school and test and otheer things. I really am sorry, guys. BTW, did you guys know that Nickelodeon has comfirmed a season 3 of House of Anubis! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Again, very sorry this isn't a chapter. Also, if any of you have a Twitter account, follow me and I'll follow back. My username is Sibunafan4life, hence my username for fanfiction. It just makes things easier for me.**


	3. Who's Famous?

**Sorry guys for the very, very, VERY long wait. I feel terrible right now. I hope this chapter will make up for it. I would like to thank my reviewers: XXbAbYdOlLlUvSuXX, .ILuvT.S, candygrrl, Whywrite, kswiftie13, GreekGoddess00, HungerGamesgal1234, and Shannon the chameleon. You guys rock! Read and enjoy! (Probably)**

**Nina's POV**

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I said. My hand was still on the door handle and my feet were literally stuck to the ground.

"Yasmin, what's wrong?" Cloe asked, her tone was clearly full of worry.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, totally ignoring her question. I got my feet to finally start working again and stepped aside to let them in the house.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Sasha asked.

"Of course I am, but what are you guys doing here?" I repeated, laughing at the end.

They all laughed, too.

"Well," Jade began. She waited for her laughter die out before starting again. "Two years ago, when you disappeared out of the face of the Earth," - I gave her a "really" look when she said that - "we spent all that time looking for you. We talked to everyone. Asking people where you went. Until one day, Manny finally squealed."

"Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have told that little toad! I should have known he could never keep a secret!" I shouted, clearly annoyed by my little brother.

"Yas, calm down. We just wanted to see you. We missed our girl." Sasha said with a smile.

"Awwww! I missed you guys, too." I cooed. We all gathered in a big group hug.

"Anyway, we wanted you to join us again. We can't be the Bratz without you, Yasmin." Cloe said as soon as we separated from our hug.

When she said those words, I immediately began shaking my head "no".

"No, no. There is no way I'm going to be doing that." I said as I began walking away from them to the living room.

"Why not?" they all say as they followed me, their suitcases rolling behind them.

"Because," - I turned around to face all three of them - "I have a new life here. I have new friends. I just don't want to go up to them and say 'Hey everybody, I'm famous!'"

"Who's famous?" a voice called out from behind me.

**I know, I know, short and terrible. But please leave your reviews. I will update in about 2 days or so, so be expecting another chapter for this story. I promise. Adiós for now! =]**


	4. The Secret Is Out

**I'm back! Told you guys I would review. I would like to thank my reviewers: Shannon the chameleon, z3stygurl97, and TRIX19. Thank you so much guys for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Spent a lot of time working on it.**

**Amber's POV**

"Who's famous?" I asked Nina.

She was standing with her back to us, facing three girls. I bet those are the new students enrolling here. I gotta say, these girls have style. Their outfits are soooo cute and soooo to die for. Why can't Nina be like them. Sigh.

One of them had light blonde hair, kind of like mine, but a little more wavier. She was wearing blue, washed jeans with a soft pink, short sleeved bamboo tee and black converse.

Another girl was dark skinned with dark brown, curly hair. She was wearing yellow skinny jeans, a black sparkly top covered with a brown, leopard print jacket, and black, knee high flat boots.

The last girl, who had long, straightened, black hair with a few blue extensions in them, was wearing black, leather skinny jeans, a black and white top with a navy blue, denim jacket, and black stiletto boots.

"Who's famous?" I asked again, impatiently.

Nina slowly turned around to look at us. The expression on her face was a mixture between shocked, terrified, and somewhat horror.

"N-nothing. No one. Absolutely nothing at all." she answered rapidly. She was clearly hiding something. Nina has never been the best liar I've ever known.

My eyes narrowed at her and I pursed my lips. She just gave me a weak smile.

"Oh, you're here!" Trudy beamed. She went to give each of them a big, motherly hug, as she does to everyone. "I'm Trudy Rehmann, your house mother. Welcome to Anubis House." (I wanted to say that again. I miss season one, right now.)

"Anubis. Anubis. Isn't that an Egyptian god?" the dark haired one asked.

"Yes, it is." Fabian said. Always the smart ones.

"It sure looks a little creepy outside though." the blonde said, laughing nervously at the end.

'Oh, it is' and 'You got that right' rang through the room. Saying that Anubis House looks a little creepy is just an understatement if you actually live in the place.

"Oh, hush all of you." Trudy scolded us. She turned to face Nina who was standing awkwardly to the side. "Nina, dear? Would you like to introduce everyone?"

"Umm, sure." she answered. "Cloe, Jade, Sasha. This is Amber Millington," - she pointed to me and I gave a little wave to them, they waved back - "Alfie Louis, Jerome Clarke, Mara Jaffray, Mick Campbell, Eddie Miller (I know I should have said Sweet, but I don't want to), Fabian Rutter, Joy Mercer, and Patricia Williamson."

"Hi. So umm, how did you guys and Nina know each other?" I asked them.

"We used to be friends." the dark skinned girl answered. Sasha, I believe.

"Okay. By the way, totally loving your outfits! They are so stylish. Where did you get them?"

Everyone in the room groaned.

"Oh, you know. Here. There. Everywhere." she answered with a laugh at the end. Her friends laughed with her, too.

I turned to face Patricia and mouthed "What?" to her because I had no idea what they meant. She just shrugged her shoulders. I turned back to face them.

"Anyway, how about I show you guys to your room." Nina offered. It seemed like if she was in a hurry to get out of the room, but wasn't showing it.

"Good idea, Nina. Go on, all of you." Trudy waved her hands as to shoo them off and they went up the stairs to the attic.

"I think I'll make supper." Trudy told us and went to the kitchen to work her magic.

"Is it just me, or is there something going on with our little American friend that she isn't telling us." Alfie said once Nina and her friends were out of sight.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Joy said suspiciously.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Well my friends," Jerome says devilishly and gets up from his spot from the couch to face all of us, "if it's answers you want, I'll" - he dramatically placed his hands to his chest - "be happy to get them."

"How about you, Fabian? You are her boyfriend." I pointed out before Jerome went any further.

Fabian opened his mouth to say something, but Jerome interrupted him.

"Or, we can save precious valuable time and let me do it for you."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Fabian questioned him.

"Oh, my dear Rutter. By eavesdropping, of course."

"Okay, Jerome. How much will this cost us? Because if it does, I will be happy to tell you that we won't be needing your help to figure out Nina's secret." I reassured him.

"Umm, Amber..." Patricia called out to me. Her tone was ringing with 'Are you serious?'.

She's right. If anyone can do this, it's Jerome. I sighed heavily in defeat.

"Fine." I grumbled. "How much?"

I laid my hands on my hips in annoyance, waiting for the price.

"Nothing at all, my sparkly friend. Free of charge." he smirked and gave Alfie a high-five before tiptoeing up the stairs quietly.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down next to Alfie, waiting for the information he was going to bring us.

**Nina's POV**

"So, Yasmin. Why are your friends calling you by your middle name?" Jade asked me when we finished putting her's and the other's suitcases up in their room and were now in mine and Amber's room. Jade and I were sitting in my bed with her legs crossed and my back to my headboard while Cloe and Sasha were in Amber's.

"Umm, on the application to come here, the staff forgot to type in my first name so I guess it just stuck that way. I figured out it wouldn't mean anything because since 'Nina' is technically my name."

"Okay. Glad we got that out of the way. So tell me," - Cloe got out off Amber's bed and into mine. Jade dropped her legs from her crossed position and scooted closer to me to make room for her - "why did you come here? To England?"

I took a deep breath and began telling them everything. "The real reason why I left was not to get away from you guys, it was because of you guys."

When I said that, they all had confused looks on their faces. Sasha came over to my bed, too. Probably because she was feeling alone. I smiled at her action and then explained.

"It was the Bratz. The fame was just too much. I grew up in a small family. I like to think small. The girl I was back then, is now gone. I am now the exact same kindergarter who threw up during "Mary Had A Little Lamb"."

"Ewwwwww!" we all said and laughed loudly at the end.

"So," I began again, " I got a scholarship because of my journalism and came here. This is one of the most pretigious boarding school on all of England. I couldn't pass that offer up. Coming here is like a once in a lifetime deal. I had to say yes. So, without letting anyone knowing, besides Manny, of course," - I scowled at his name - "I came here. I stayed with my grandmother. Not Bubbie, but Gran."

"Wow! That was a lot, Yas." Sasha said.

I gave a small smile then I remembered something.

"Wait, how did you guys get in this school?" I asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well, you know." Jade began. "My brains, Cloe's scholarship, and Sasha's Sasha-ness."

I laughed when she said the last part and went back to the conversation before.

"Yeah. That's why I can't be apart of the Bratz. Sorry." I said sadly, almost ashamed.

"Okay, so _maybe_ you can't be a Bratz anymore, but you can be our friend again." Cloe reassured me.

They all nodded in agreement.

"But, girl. What happened to your passion for fashion?" Sasha joked, looking at my gray sweats that I was wearing and then laughed.

We all laughed with her.

"Don't worry. I still got it." I told them.

Cloe placed her hand out in front of her, Sasha placed her hand on top of her's, then Jade's, and lastly mine.

"BFFS?" Cloe asked.

"BFFS!" we chanted. We all laughed at the end and began catching up on what I missed over the last two years.

**3rd Person POV**

While the four friends reunited, they had no idea that someone had been listening to their whole conversation right outside the door.

**Jerome's POV**

_Wow! Nina's apart of the Bratz?_ I thought to myself._ That musical group Amber was obsessed about like, two years ago. Who would have thought Nina was Yasmin? _I smirked to myself at all the advantages this information can lead me to.

_Well, Ms. Martin. Your secret is out. Let the fun begin_.

I rubbed my hands together and began walking down the stairs.

**Tada! Done with chapter four! Now all the answers has been revealed. What will Jerome do with this kind of valuable information? Will he tell the others? Will Nina ever get over her stage fright like she did before? Review! I will be updating pretty soon on both of my stories. Ciao my friends!**


End file.
